Granny
"I'll bury you all and dance on your graves!" : ―Granny angrily at her family. Gladys, known more commonly as Granny, is a wizened old ground sloth who was left behind by her family. She is the minor characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift and Ice Age: Collision Course. Biography An elderly ground sloth, Granny was part of a small family of ground sloths that had grown tired of her and pushed her off on her grandson, Sid, which they also had left behind. Granny, at some point in her life, had taken on a pet whale she dubbed Precious, though none of her family believed the pet actually existed. Left Behind : "Has anyone seen Precious? It's her feeding time. '' Mom, Granny's talking about her dead pet again."'' : ―Granny asking her family about her pet, to Marshall's annoyance. Granny's family headed out to find another relative named Sid, a sloth which the family had long since abandoned, and Granny was tied up on the family's means of conveyance: a hollowed-out log which was pushed downhill through the snow. During the slide downhill, the log hit a saber-tooth tiger named Diego, who was flung to the back, loosening Granny from the branch she was tied to so that she was tied to the saber-tooth's back. Through the slide downhill, the log nearly collided with a mammoth named Peaches, Diego stopping it by grabbing onto a nearby tree with his claws. Through this, Granny was still tied to Diego's back with the vines, though the saber clipped through them with his claws in a moment, loosening her, as he moved near Fungus, who was nearest, for colliding into him with the log. As this happened, Granny wandered off and shouted that she found a "pumpkin ripe for picking", prodding at it with her cane, though it instead turned out to be a beaver. Sid's family at once came to him, stating that they had been looking for him so that he could see Granny once more, though the old sloth angrily called out that she'd bury them all and dance on their graves. Just then, Granny wandered off and found a piece of ice, which she used to burn Marshall's head as a magnifying glass before being stopped by Milton. Granny was then paired up with Sid by Milton so that he could show Granny his cave and let her nap. Through the walk, Sid explained his travels since he last saw his family, none of which Granny was interested in hearing. Once Granny and Sid left, he family had hurried away on their log, leaving Sid and Granny behind. Within the moment, both Sid and Granny returned to find their family, as Granny had lost her dentures and was trying to eat an apple, which she asked Sid to chew on for her, to Sid's disgust. As Sid returned to the herd to ask where his family had gone, Granny wandered off into a hollowed-out tree stump by the ocean side cliffs and fell asleep. At sea : "I can't believe this. You slept through that storm?" '' "Ah, I slept through the comet that killed the unicorns."'' : ―Granny to Manny on her sleeping through a storm As Granny slept on, the section of ice and land that the tree where she slept was planted on broke off from the rest of the cliffs, trapping Manny, Sid, and Diego along with it. The ice floe fell into the sea and was pushed out with the falling of a giant chunk of rock that fell towards it. Swept out with the current, the ice floe ended up miles from any land, and was taken through a storm and a waterspout, Granny asleep through all of it. Once the storm had calmed, the ice floe was far out at sea, and Granny awoke. Irritably muttering that she wanted to remain undisturbed, Granny used her walking stick to poke Diego in the eye in annoyance at being woken up. After Manny had pulled her out of the tree, she had landed on Sid, with Manny in astonishment at her having slept through the whole storm, undisturbed. Dismissively, Granny claimed to have slept through the comet that wiped out the unicorns and, without paying mind to where she was walking, fell off the floe into the ocean. Sid ran towards the edge in panic to help his grandma, but she brushed him off, relaxing in the ocean water at her "first bath in decades". Sid asked the others to do something and he was thrown in the drink after Granny, pulling her back to the floe, though Granny, irritated as ever, wacked Sid's head with her walking stick, angrily demanding that they look away as she dripped dry. Pirates : "Ooh, this is a lovely vacation, best I've ever had." : ―Granny while held hostage aboard Gutt's ship. Aboard the ice floe, the four mammals were stranded out at sea, with Granny periodically calling out to Precious, almost wandering off the ice floe and into the waters as she did. Granny and the others floated out at sea aboard the ice floe, they were taken captive by a group of pirates, led by their Captain Gutt, even though Granny didn't see the danger they were in. Because Manny had refused to join the pirate crew to sail the seas with them, Granny was in more danger, when she was forced to walk the ship's plank to her death, into the sea full of a group of Narwhals, to which she had referred to as "ugly goldfish". Luckily, Diego was able to free Manny from being tied up, which led to a battle between him and Gutt. Manny managed to destroy the ship with his strength, causing Granny to slide down the plank, only to be caught be Sid, who was repeatedly knocked on the head by her walking cane. As the ship sunk, the four mammals were safely able to float back up on a piece of ice. The group ended up saving one of the pirates, Shira, much to her dismay, and continued to float across seas. Finding Land : "Granny why didn't our family want us? What's wrong with us? '' Ah, they think we're screw ups and we can't do anything right."'' : ―Granny explaining to Sid why they were abandonedsrc The next day, the herd was still floating across the seas. Granny struggled to open up a clam shell, mistaking it for a sandwich, then asking Sid to chew it for her. Before he prepared to pry it open, Sid had asked Granny why did their family abandon them and she tells him that their family thinks that they are screw ups and that they couldn't do anything right. Sid manages to open up the clam shell, only to find out that Scrat was trapped inside, surprised as Sid was too. Seeing this, Granny mistaken Scrat for a Rat, and repeatedly hit him with her cane, until he fell into the ocean unconsciously. Sid then proves Granny's statement on screwing up when the clam snaps on his paw and he whacks it against the ice flow, causing some of it to crack. When Diego and Shira started to argue, Manny had spotted land. When they arrived at land, Shira tried to escape, but Diego was able to catch up with her and pin her down. The herd had found out that the island was Switchback Cove, but noticed that the pirates were also there, enslaving Hyraxes to build a new ship. Pirating the Pirates : "So long Banana Breath! Thanks for the ship!" : ―Granny mocks Gutt after stealing his ship.src The next day, the herd was going over their plans with the hyraxes to get the ship and save the enslaved hyraxes. Granny had pointed out that the plan will be more easier since they didn't have to guard Shira anymore, all discovering that she had escaped. Therefore, the herd had to quickly get with their plan. When the pirates' attention was grabbed by the hyraxes promoting them to battle, Diego freed the enslaved hyraxes, while Sid and Granny sneaked to the ship to unhook the vines that kept the ship in place and not let go of them. Sid easily gets distracted by a berry and quickly rushes over to it dropping the vines. Before Sid eats it, Diego warns Sid not to eat the berry because it was a lotus berry that could paralyze him. Ignoring his warning, Sid eats the berry and becomes paralyzed. The hyraxes were able to fool the pirates along with a decoy of Manny. Realizing that what had happened, Gutt and his crew immediately rush back towards where the herd was. The herd chases the ship before it reaches open sea and manages to get on it, with the help of Shira after being reprimanded by Gutt when she had rejoined her crew. The herd was able to safely sail away. Gutt, in anger, quickly turns a new iceberg into a ship which he later calls Sweet Revenge, propelled by narwhals, and chases Manny's gang, determined to get revenge. Sirens Later that night, the herd continued to sail back towards their home. Diego gets teased by Manny and Sid for having to fall in love with Shira, for which he denies and walks and lays down in the front of the ship. He then hears a distant calling of his name beyond some fog. He ends up seeing Shira, who calls his name soothingly. Sid walks up besides him and sees a sloth siren, admiring her beauty. Granny also walks up besides her grandson an see a hunky male sloth called to her. For Manny, he ended up seeing Ellie and Peaches. When Ellie called to him saying that Manny was always right, Manny is convinced that those figures weren't his wife and daughter, but were sirens. Manny had also noticed that the sirens were trying to lure them all towards the rocky outcroppings so that the rocks would destroy the ship. Manny steered the vessel away from the rocks, but the others continued to fall for the sirens until Manny managed to steer the ship away from the sirens in time, as one of them was about to attack Sid. The ship was steered away and the sirens called out after it, upset at having lost their quarry. Feeding Time : "Ignore them Precious. I do." "Granny to Precioussrc The next day, Granny began throwing fruit from Gutt's bounty into the water, calling out for Precious, as she was feeding her. While Sid and Diego laugh at Granny as she thinks that she finally found her pet, Manny asked her to stop throwing fruit to the imaginary pet, only to get a respond from Granny throwing another fruit in the water. After Granny dumps the entire bounty of fruit in the ocean, Diego comments she's like dealing with a child but without any joy. Granny then warns the herd for impact when the ship almost crashes into rock, until Manny steers them away. As they look, they have discovered that they were almost home. Battling the Pirates As the group continued to search, to noticed, to their horror that the land bridge was destroyed. Seeing this, Manny had believed that Ellie and Peaches were gone, until he hears a faint voice from the distance. He then sees Peaches calling his name. Happy, Manny steers the ship towards where Peaches was at, but finds out that she was captured and held hostage by Gutt, revealing that his crew had managed to beat Manny back to the continents. The herd also sees that Ellie had been tied up. Diego also notices that Shira appears injured, possibly from Gutt due to her betrayal and change of allegiance. Manny attempts to turn himself in to Gutt in exchange for releasing his family, but Gutt doesn't keep his side of the bargain and prepares to kill the family, while Manny gets tied up by Gutt's crew. Before Gutt prepares to kill Peaches, Louis steps in and starts a battle, for which Shira joins them. Sid and granny tried to take out one of the pirates, Flynn, but ended up being unsuccessful. When Flynn and another pirate named Gupta prepared to kill the two sloths, Granny called out for Precious once more, who appeared to be a large whale (a Livyatan melvillei). Seeing the large whale, Flynn and Gupta ran off. Granny and Sid then enter Precious's mouth preparing to battle the pirates. When Manny, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie were over powered by the pirates, Precious appeared with Sid in her blow hole, blasting water to the pirates into the ocean, except Gutt, who had managed to dodge the blasts. Just when Manny is about to rescue Ellie, Gutt cuts the vines that attached both ships and prepares to kill Ellie, until Peaches manages to swoop over using her half possum skills to knock Gutt to the other side unconsciously. When the herd was about to escape from the falling continents, Gutt attacks Manny again. Gutt and Manny engage in a final fight, but Manny manages to defeat him, by launching him to the ocean, who is later eaten by sirens. Just when Manny is about to die when being launched up in the air, Sid, Granny, and Precious rescues him, when Precious catches him in her mouth. Manny is able to safely reach his family again. Manny admits to Sid that he's not a screw up, Shira joins the herd and becomes Diego's mate, and Peaches thanks Louis for saving her life. The herd, all back together, then sees the continents still shifting, and all realize that they need to search of a new home. New World After the pirates were vanquished, the herd used their ship to head off to a new home, the island out at sea where, Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny had encountered the hyrax. To help with her chewing problem, Sid gave Granny the jaws of a shark, which were previously a weapon used by Raz, to use as dentures. The new dentures worked well, shredding anything they were given to mince, but which made Diego somewhat uneasy. Meteor Chaos and Leaving Herd Valley Years later, Granny slid onto a hockey rink that Manny, and his daughter, Peaches, were playing hockey on. She held onto Ellie's tail. A while later, after Manny and Ellie's anniversary, a meteor shower began. Granny rode on Manny's back during this. She cheered and the herd made it into an ice cave. Meeting Buck After they thought it was safer to go out, Granny and the herd headed out. Buck, a weasel and old friend to the herd, came up from underground and began leading the herd. After heading through a crazy electric storm, Buck saved a baby pumpkin and named her Bronwyn. Kidnapped by Dino-Birds : "Is it my time angel? '' Time for what? I'm coming to the light! Can't wait to see all those damn relatives I hate."'' : ―Granny to Gertiesrc Roger, a dino-bird that was apart of a family of dino-birds, was forced to get Buck, for revenge by his father. When he got to his father, Gavin and sister, Gertie, he realized that he had captured the wrong animal and instead got Granny. Granny awoke from her nap and looked over to see Gertie. From the light of the sky, Gertie looked like a beautiful angel. Granny asked if it was her time, and quickly came to Gertie, thinking she was a true angel. Crawling on Gertie, Gertie screamed and Gavin send Roger to help his sister. Instead, Granny thought Roger was a demon angel and tackled him, only to get eaten by Gavin in the end. From inside Gavin's stomach, Granny tried to find a way out. Gertie helped Gavin cough up Granny. When they saw Granny again, Gavin punched her, and she fell off a cliff. This injured Granny and was taken by a strange shadow. Geotopia and Teddy : "This guy gets it." : ―Granny about Teddysrc The shadow was a prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. Teddy brought her to Geotopia, a crystal place where everyone stayed in their youth, and gave her massages. The herd showed up and found this, and went into Geotopia. Granny and Teddy were on hover boards and went to see their Geotopian master. Once they got there, Granny was disgusted by the fact that their leader, Shangri Llama, was a llama. Later, Sid had broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for his love, Brooke. The Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to shot off in a volcano, to throw the asteroidelsewhere. It worked and they celebrated their victory. Becoming a Geotopian : "'' Il tubo caldo ha ottenuto un po 'più caldo".'' : ―Granny after being turned young again.src Granny later decided to stay with Teddy in Geotopia, leaving the herd. In the The Fountain of Youth, a crystal that survived the volcano landed in the hot tub and made every Geotopian younger, including Granny. Teddy and Granny, both in their youth became a couple. Personality and Traits Granny was apt to become irritated by others easily, hitting at any that annoyed her with her walking stick. Often sarcastic to all, Granny usually didn't express gratitude to anyone that helped her, but was fond of at least some of her kin, Sid being one. Though still in her right mind regardless of age, Granny did not perceive certain situations with the same approach that others did, notably in considering Gutt's, with his threats, as "a nice monkey", and even after being tied up and forced to walk the plank by Gutt's crew, thought she was having a "lovely cruise." Granny was stooped and shrunken with age, being devoid of the buck teeth typical to sloths or any of her other teeth. Granny used a walking stick which doubled as a weapon with which to hit people who bugged her and she wore a shawl-like patch of grey fur over her faded purple pelt, which hadn't seen a bath or washing in decades and released enough oil to cause the water around her to develop a bright sheen and kill off several fish once and a shark when she stepped into water. Along with this, Granny's scalp hair had become thin and grey, to the point of being scraggly. In her youth, she sported an afro haircut and completely colorized purple fur with red lipstick, she also talking almost as if she is a woman in her 20s. Appearances * Ice Age: Continental Drift (First appearance) * Ice Age: Collision Course * ice age 4 Behind the Scenes Granny was voiced by comedian Wanda Sykes. Gallery Granny pose.png Category:Ice Age characters Category:Article stubs Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Grandparents Category:Sloths Category:Characters Category:Videos Category:Heroines Category:Divorced Category:Widowed